


Marathon

by parolacce (peperima)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peperima/pseuds/parolacce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharks don't float. Dino knows but doesn't understand this until he meets Squalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon

It’s hard to resist touching him, bandages and bloody hair and all. It’s hard – hard not to admit that it’s still Squalo after all these years, still Squalo, except for the first time, his eyes are closed. He’s resting for once; resting like Squalo has never done before, because he’s been so scared to stop swimming lest he drown.

(“Sharks don’t float,” eight-year-old Dino reads and turns the page.)

It’s too much to admit that a man who appears so strong can be so vulnerable and yet still not change.

Dino is scared despite being armed in a room with a wounded man, and yet he lets his hand drop down on Squalo’s remaining hand, feels skin against skin against cloth, smells the blood and sea water still clinging to Squalo’s face until – until he does what he’s always feared to do, and kisses Squalo on his unmarred lips. He steps back, as though waiting for destiny to intervene, except fairy tales never come true.

(Romario opens the door. “Just a moment,” Dino says, his back turned.)

He takes out a knife, slices it through a few strands of Squalo’s hair, and pockets it. It’s not much, but it’s a beginning.

-

(Chrome wins, Hibari improves. There is so much hope in their hearts that Dino can’t help but wish a little too.)


End file.
